Mi Esclavo Favorito
by Kagome-Nekko
Summary: En un mundo controlado por herbívoros, lo carnívoros no son más que razas en peligro de extinción destinadas a ser esclavos de los numerosos y en su mayoría adinerados herbívoros, en una sociedad injusta donde algunos tiene más que otros y otros ni siquiera tienen derecho de vivir. Louis/Legosi ... yaoi
1. La Compra

llego la hora furry, nunca creí que me pasaría, supongo que siempre hay una primera vez para todo xD

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Paru Itagaki, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos.

Siéntanse libres de leer y espero sus comentarios con entusiasmo. 3

Por el momento esta es una historia más bien enfocada en un Louis/Legosi … pero no descarto meter a Haru en algún momento, aunque quizá no, todo depende de a donde me lleve mi musa. Tampoco descarto que sea yaoi (me conozco, sé que tendrá yaoi) =P gommene

_Esta es una historia que se me vino a la cabeza después de leer cierto fanfiction, solo que por supuesto esta es mi propia versión. Solo tome una idea que me pareció fantástica, todo lo demás es original mío. _

Espero la disfruten

**Capitulo uno:**

**La compra.**

En un mundo controlado por herbívoros, lo carnívoros no son más que razas en peligro de extinción destinadas a ser esclavos de los numerosos y en su mayoría adinerados herbívoros, en una sociedad injusta donde algunos tiene más que otros y otros ni siquiera tienen derechos de vivir, cosas como esa.

.

El mercado negro, una calle oculta pero "a la vista" donde los grandes magnates iban por productos y curiosidades dignas de sus excentricidades y deseos más oscuros, venta de esclavos, venta de pieles de animales carnívoros e incluso se pagaban tours carísimos para cazar de depredadores, ha! La ironía de la vida, los herbívoros cazando y matando carnívoros en espacios controlados donde estos solo podían correr y esperar su muerte.

Pero no en esta ocasión, hoy el evento principal era la venta de esclavos, había una dos veces por año, pero la de este año era muy especial ya que venía un paquete de esclavos especialmente educados en servidumbre y atención al amo dignas de un sirviente bien entrenado, este tipos de subastas eran raras ya que los carnívoros esclavos usualmente solo eran bestias a las que le habían arrancados los colmillos y las garras de raíz y servían únicamente para hacer trabajos de obra pesada hasta desfallecer, comprados por grandes compañías constructoras y de limpieza para trabajos que nadie más quería hacer, pero no esta vez, o al menos eso es lo que los vendedores en cuestión habían estado presumiendo desde hace meses, así que si, la curiosidad atraía a grandes magnates de todo el país, ya que estas ventas eran realmente muy raras.

Comenzó la subasta con la mercancía menos deseada, pues si bien todos eran pequeñas extrañezas no había aun nada realmente impresionante, pequeñas hienas, pequeños zorros, con caritas mansas y que los dueños en cuestión asegurabas eran buenos en tareas domésticas, de cocina y otras actividades para el interior del hogar, e incluso que habían aprendido a complacer el cuerpo si alguno quería irse por ese rumbo, aun así habían pequeñas razas de herbívoros que no querían arriesgarse con los más grandes que lucían al final de la fila y que sabían eran la atracción principal, todos fueron desfilando uno por uno, enseñando sus destrezas y lo mansitos que obedientes que eran, vendiéndose definitivamente más caros que muchos otros esclavos lo cual entusiasmaba muchísimo a los vendedores, oh! las hembras en cuestión tuvieron un alto coste, seguramente para la industria del porno y la prostitución eso era seguro.

Pero era obvio que muchos se reservaban para las grandiosas muestras del final de la fila, una pantera negra y estilizada, un lobo gris de gran tamaño aun para su raza en cuestión y un tigre de bengala.

La pantera paso, los esclavistas se aseguraron de mostrar que poseía aun los colmillos y garras, algo ciertamente raro, no imposible, pero sí muy raro para una raza grande, hablaba muy bien del carnívoro, representaba que efectivamente estaba bien amaestrado para no haber perdido aun los colmillos, la puja subió a más del doble que los otros carnívoros que habían pasado antes, casi 8 millones de yenes, luego paso el enorme lobo gris una pieza realmente esplendida, su pelaje hirsuto pero aun así, tan bien definido en los colores característicos de su raza, los ojos grandes y las manos enormes de un can de su estirpe, hermoso en verdad, esta vez la puja inicio en 8 millones y muchos se decepcionaron del precio inicial, pues por más bello que se viera a la vista, no creían que realmente valiera tanto ¿o sí?, eso despertó el interés del primogénito del conglomerado de cuernos, un hermoso venado rojo, que si bien dio la primera puja no se contuvo de preguntar porque el precio tan elevado.

-ah! vera mi buen señor, veo que tiene buen ojo, nuestro lobo gris es muy educado y un maestro en tareas domésticas, como la cocina y la limpieza, sus resistencia lobuna lo hace competente para realizar cualquier tarea y como podrá ver conserva todos los dientes, sinónimo de lo educado y mansito que es-

diciendo esto, la cebra vendedora abrió con confianza la mandíbula del lobo gris enseñando esos enormes caninos que sorprendieron a muchos, la facilidad con la que la cebra metía la mano entre esos filosos y enormes colmillos y el lobo gris parecía tan acostumbrado que no hizo ningún movimiento que delatara intenciones de hacer nada al respecto, por supuesto la puja se elevó detrás del el venado rojo, una conejita dama de sociedad reconocida primogénita de la cadena de restaurantes michelines más destacados de la zona, una cadena famosísima de restaurantes que habían podido levantar debido precisamente a la gran multitud con la que su familia solía reproducirse con facilidad, algo que aun que era la envidia de muchas otras razas ya que el negocio fácilmente podía ser controlado por una sola familia, aumentando exponencialmente las ganancia, por supuesto el hijo primogénito no iba a quedarse atrás y subió la puja, otros herbívoros le siguieron e intentaron competir, pero pronto se notó que la verdadera lucha era entre la coneja enana y el ciervo rojo, relegando a todos los otros herbívoros que si bien eran millonarios, sus fortunas no podían darse el lujo de pagar tantísimo por un simple empleado doméstico.

Desde su lugar en la tarima el lobo gris apenas y se enteraba de la situación sabía que estaba siendo finalmente vendido, este era el momento por el que había esperado toda su vida desde que tuvo conciencia de su propio ser, educado a base de golpes y educación de servidumbre, sin in conocer más que en recuerdos lejanos el calor de la pata de su madre acariciando su cabeza a través de un agujero al costado de su eterna celda, educado todos los días con las reglas básicas, como por ejemplo, no morder jamás, no usar las garras contra un herbívoro jamás, obedecer al amo en todo lo que este solicite y ser diligente en sus tareas, servil, tranquilo, obediente, lo había aprendido a punta de palos, a punta de baños de agua helada el incluso a punta de amenazas de matar a su madre, una loba gris dedicada a parir más y más lobos grises hasta que su cuerpo se deshizo en el séptimo parto y murió junto con la última cría, cuando el tenia precisamente 7 años, a pesar de eso el lobo gris sin nombre nunca conoció a ninguno de sus hermanos y a pesar de que deseaba haber podido cuidar de ellos, estos eran enviados inmediatamente a otras granjas de esclavos sin ni siquiera haber tenido la oportunidad de ver sus rostros, lo cual era aún más traumático, él era lobo simple y llanamente, y su madre era loba, así sin más, sin nombre, sin derechos, al menos él había disfrutado del placer culposo de disfrutar de una que otra caricia de su madre a través de un agujero que conectaba la celda aislada de su madre con la de él, lo que había hecho que su corazón no muriera por completo en sus primero años de vida y sin saberlo tal vez eso era en parte por lo que era tan obediente y tan dócil; para los dueños, una joya de mercancía y ahora esos esfuerzos finalmente estaban dando frutos, ya que la puja entre el venado rojo y la coneja blanca enana no dejaba de subir y subir, al final la pequeña coneja tuvo que aceptar que no podía darse el lujo de competir contra un junior tan millonario, en comparación a ella que tenía una sociedad con muchos hermanos y el ciervo era hijo único, por lo que la puja termino con el ciervo como ganador, lo cual fue una enorme lastima para ella quien tenía rato esperando un gran carnívoro que sirviera para la cocina, para el extenuante trabajo en las cocinas de sus extensas y súper elegantes líneas de restaurantes que requerían con urgencia mano de obra pesada, pero delicada, dedicada y que supieran lo que hacían, la conejita por su parte no podía entender para que el junior del conglomerado de cuernos podría querer un macho tan útil como ese, pero aun así tuvo que retroceder, la fortuna de los venados rojos, un linaje tan importante como el nombre que lo respalda le había ganado por esta ocasión, se aseguraría de seguirle el paso y si el venado al final decidía deshacerse del lobo quizá ofrecer comprarlo, por supuesto no se lo diría directamente ni menos ahora, tendría que esperar y rogar por que se abriera esa oportunidad en el futuro.

El lobo apenas fue consiente de la exorbitante suma por la que fue comprado, ciertamente no entendía de números así que no le importó en lo más mínimo, fue guiado bajo en escenario y tras bambalinas mientras el tigre de bengala subía para ser la última pieza que se vendería en el día, aunque para las cebras ralladas la subasta ya había sido todo un éxito, la larga inversión que habían hecho en todos estos años educando a estos carnívoros para un propósito específico, depurando a los más mansos y educándolos, finalmente les daba ganancias puras y duras.

El lobo gris no lo sabía pero sus seis hermanos no habían pasado la prueba de agresividad nata y habían sido dispuestos a las constructoras sin garras ni colmillos, de los cuales tres ya habían muerto en terribles accidentes tan comunes en esa área, por supuesto esto él nunca lo sabría.

El lobo espero obediente su destino, sabía que a partir de ahora las cosas podrían ser aun peor que en la granja, ya que a pesar de los malos tratos y la acostumbrada hambruna, los dueños se esforzaban para que no quedaran marcas visibles o permanentes en el cuerpo, ni traumas innecesarios o inútiles, lo cual era bueno para ellos hasta cierto punto, lo mismo con la comida, podían hacerlos sufrir de hambre pero jamás los dejarían "morir de hambre" aunque la comida significase pan duro y agua era mejor que nada, pero ahora que estaba a merced de su nuevo dueño, fácilmente podría ser mutilado, violado, encadenando para placeres ocultos, o cosas aún peores, y finalmente dejado para morir en la más miserable de las situaciones, y eso era bien sabido en la comunidad de esclavos y era algo que había aprendido con el tiempo y si todo eso no fuera suficiente, siempre podría terminar en el matadero, el lugar a donde eran enviados los esclavos que no cumplían con las expectativas de sus dueños o que intentaban escapar o morder o simplemente defenderse de una vida infernal. Solo esperaba que la suma que habían pagado por él retrasara algunos años ese destino, porque nadie pagaba tantísimo dinero que él ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar, por alguien que sería asesinado a los pocos días, ¿no? aunque igual era cierto que eso no podía asegurarlo y por lo tanto, no tenía caso pensar mucho en ello, que gran dicha seria ser asesinado sin dolor, pero él sabía que eso era mucho pedir

-aquí tiene su lobo gris mi señor Louis sama-

-si ya veo, se ve más grande en persona que en el escenario, pero me molesta que este siempre encorvado tchs¡- el ciervo rojo hizo una mueca de despecho preocupando levemente a los vendedores.

-lobo! tu amo te ha pedido que te pares correctamente, obedece¡-

Por reflejo innato el lobo obedeció la orden aunque iba en contra de lo que le habían enseñado a siempre estar con la mirada y el porte bajo, pero también le habían enseñado a obedecer órdenes sin chistar, así que cambio su postura de inmediato estirando su ancha espalda e incluso elevando el rostro, levemente, alcanzando toda esa absurda altura que tenía a pesar de su raza

-es más grande que un lobo gris promedio, ¿no es verdad?-

-así es mi señor, pero le aseguro que es obediente, como podrá ver las garras y los colmillos en su lugar hablan de lo bien portado que es, ya que no hemos tenido que recurrir a mutilarlo-

-eso espero, porque si no fuera así, ustedes tendrán que responder por ello-

Las cebras tragaron grueso, pero con sonrisa cínica y confiando en la calidad de su mercancía asintieron con cantarina satisfacción

-le… le aseguramos Louis sama que no tendrá ningún problema, si así fuese tiene un año de garantía para devolverlo al mercado y se le devolverá el 80% de la inversión y el lobo será inmediatamente relegado a trabajos pesados sin colmillos ni garras, o ira directamente al matadero según sea la gravedad de su error y se lo digo tan confiado porque sé que no pasara-

-Hmph, eso espero, por tu bien y el de tu negocio así lo espero-

-desea que lo empaquetemos y lo enviemos a su dirección mi señor?-

-no…, si es tan manso como dicen puede venirse conmigo directamente… ¿no es así lobo gris?-

El lobo dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar tal pregunta tomándolo desprevenido, a él nunca le preguntaban nada, solo le ordenaban, así que por inercia asintió con prisa

-muy bien entonces, quítenle las esposas y el bozal y por el amor de kami sama, vístanlo con algo que no hieda a podredumbre, vendré aquí en 15 minutos con el auto y espero verlo con ropas adecuadas para el trasporte en vehículo-

-por supuesto mi señor, así será-

Ropas? El lobo se sorprendió por algo como eso, toda su vida había portado simplemente pantalones roídos o taparrabos mientras aprendía a ser útil y dócil,

-ya escucharon al niño bonito, cámbienle los harapos por ropas limpias de venta, hay que dejarlo presentable para su nuevo amo- el lobo paso a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde fue desnudado sin cuidado y le pusieron ropas blancas y limpias, aunque también de esclavo. Aun así tenía que aceptar que estas no apestaban a sudor de días, fue un cambio agradable, verse liberado de las esposas en sus manos le causo cierto regocijo en el fondo de su mente, aunque era bien consiente que sus cadenas no eran físicas, y el bozal tampoco, aunque no dejaba de ser agradable no tener ninguna de esas restricciones

-escucha lobito, ahora perteneces a un nuevo amo y más te vales que te comportes tan bien como te hemos enseñado todos estos años, si nos dejas mal ni creas que te enviaremos a trabajar en obras, no, no, no, no… te meteremos directamente a las peleas clandestinas o a los terrenos de cacería para que seas perseguido cazado y destazado de la manera más dolorosa posible y formes una linda alfombra en la casa de algún niño mimado, no has olvidado todo lo que te hemos enseñado verdad¡? Verdad?¡-

El lobo simplemente negó con la cabeza

-responde con palabras maldita sea¡ no queremos que tu nuevo dueño piense que eres mudo-

El lobo trago profundo, y aclaro su garganta que no había usado en días, antes de responder- no amo no he olvidado mis obligaciones de esclavo-

-muy bien, muy bien, eso es, hablando se entiende la gente- ya estás listo, y tu nuevo amo ya llego, compórtate a la altura, Lobo inútil-

Louis sama observo con despecho los atuendos que le habían puesto a su nuevo esclavo, ya no era el sucio pantalón café roído y apestoso que tenía en la subasta, a cambio le habían puesto un conjunto de pantalón y camiseta blancos limpios y se veía más o menos decente, pero esa mirada baja, como si quisiera desaparecer empezaba a causarle repugnancia, pero que se podía esperar de un esclavo que alardeaba de ser tan dócil, un lobo gris, un enorme lobo gris dócil y entrenado para tareas domésticas, era una rareza aun entre las rarezas de esclavos y definitivamente por eso se había obsesionado con él, ahora faltaba comprobar si todo era cierto, o si había sido víctima de una simple y costosa estafa.

-Vamos lobo, tu iras conmigo en mi auto,- el lobo simplemente asintió

-escucha lobo, todo lo que yo te diga que hagas, tu contestaras con "si Louis sama", entendido, ni más, ni menos, el lobo estuvo a punto de asentir por inercia otra vez pero a tiempo se dio cuenta que probablemente sería su primer error, y eso no era bueno, ni para él, ni para nadie aquí presente, así que trago profundo y memorizo con fuerza en su subconsciente que a partir de ahora el "sí Louis sama" iba a ser su nuevo vocabulario más importante

-s-si… Louis…. Sama-

-hmph, patético murmullo, tendremos que mejorarlo pero eso será después, prosigamos-el viaje en limusina fue más emocionante que lo que el lobo hubiese imaginado jamás, todo lo que había conocido había sido la granja de esclavos, su celda, la cálida mano de su madre y un bosque donde les permitían correr de manera ocasional para fortalecer sus músculos y calmar estrés, pero la ciudad nunca antes la había visto.

Las luces penetraban por las ventanas del auto, resplandeciendo todo a su paso, a pesar de ser de noche, parecía todo tan claro como el mismísimo día, edificios tan altos que le parecían cosas imposibles, los herbívoros bien vestidos caminaban confiados por las banquetas y los autos refulgían con sus claxon cuando había algún amontonamiento vehicular, todo era tan nuevo, tan hermoso, tan sorprendente y a la vez…. Tan inalcanzable, sabía que posiblemente sería la última vez que vería la ciudad, así que deseo desde lo profundo de su corazón gravar cada pequeña escena, cada pequeña luz, cada grito de gente discutiendo por nimiedades, personas felices que no sabían lo que era tener una vida de mierda destinada a ser esclavo, con esas sonrisas en sus rostros, paseando, incluso familias enteras visitando tiendas llenas de productos que el en su vida había visto y que ni siquiera sabía que eran; pero era hermoso, simplemente tan deslumbrante que deseo con todo su ser poder salir y respirar ese aire de ciudad, esa felicidad implícita que parecía haber en el ambiente, como era posible que hubiese tanta diferencia, le era imposible dejar de mirar.

Louis por su parte veía intrigado la reacción de su nuevo esclavo, parecía embelesado en ese simple paseo que a él en lo personal lo fastidiaban bastante, pasaba casi la mitad de su día metido en esa limusina para moverse de una oficina a otra, incluso estaba adaptada para que trabajase en la computadora, por lo que apenas se distrajo con la obvia emoción que el lobo parecía expedir con cada uno de sus poros, al ver la ciudad pasar, se preguntó si acaso eso que ellos daban tan sentado día con día, era algo tan increíble para los esclavos, aunque rápidamente desecho ese pensamiento improductivo y lastimero y siguió escribiendo y calculando su trabajo, la empresa no podía esperar y recientemente ya no confiaba en nadie para hacerlo, por eso había decidido comprar esclavos, para poder mantener los secretos de su compañía bajo resguardo, tener socios era un dolor en el culo pero era necesario, pero tener empleados genéricos domésticos en la casa era horrible y le había costado muchos secretos a la compañía y en más de una ocasión habían perdido la compra de una fructífera empresa por culpa de la fuga de información y el robo de papeles por parte de sus empleados.

Así que ahora había decidido experimentar con esclavos domésticos, ya que esto tenían que ser si o si fieles a sus amos o se atenían a ser enviados al matadero o destinos aún peores, pero era tan difícil encontrar esclavos domésticos, su único otro esclavo era un águila calva que le servía para el envió de recados importantes, gracias a que había conseguido una licencia de vuelo exclusivas para este tipo específico de esclavos de magnates, era como tener un agente de correo personalizados y ciertamente salía más barato que pagar paquetería, más barato en el sentido de la confianza, porque de igual manera mucha información valiosa de había filtrado por culpa de usar paqueterías de servicio común, Louis estaba harto de tanta hipocresía por parte de los herbívoros que solo buscaban su propio beneficio, ya había perdido el deseo de confiar incluso en sus propios socios, era tan molesto. Pero a estos no podía simplemente ir y cambiarlos a todos por esclavos, aunque eso sería fantástico… Louis noto que de nuevo contemplaba al emocionando lobo gris y sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse de nuevo en su interminable trabajo.

Llegaron al conglomerado de cuernos cuando estaba amaneciendo, después de todo la venta de esclavos se hacía en zonas exclusivas fuera de la ciudad y en horarios poco accesibles para gente que no estuviera directamente interesada en ello, después de todo era de esas cosas ilegales pero que todo el mundo hacia a voces discretas, era una cosa complicada, se permitía tener esclavos carnívoros pero no se permitía venderlos, ni criarlos, ya que ninguna empresa podría hacerse responsable por los ataques de esclavos a sus amos cuando esto les daban un trato violento o denigrante y el esclavo en cuestión llegaba a su límite, por eso si bien NO era ilegal tenerlos, también era verdad que esto era hasta cierto punto, mal visto, y nadie se hacía responsable de los problemas ocasionados por estas prácticas, los esclavos que faltaban a los mandatos simplemente eran desechados cual basura y si tenían suerte reasignados a obras de trabajos pesados hasta morir.

Lobo gris noto cuando un par de enormes portones negros con un logotipo chapado en bronce en forma de cornamentas se abrió, dejándolos pasar al interior de lo que parecía un bosque muy bien cuidado, un jardín exuberante, que siguió por cientos de metros, incluso tal vez mas de un kilómetro hasta que finalmente al fondo se vislumbró una enorme mansión de varios pisos, enorme fachada y una glorieta elegante al frente para el paso de vehículos, el lobo gris no había visto casa más majestuosa que esa, un par de osos panda vestidos elegantemente, ataviados con ropajes de calidad, lentes oscuros y pistolas a los costados se acercaron a abrirle la puerta de la limusina, el lobo gris se sorprendió, ¿acaso no los osos eran también carnívoros? ¿Destinados a no ser más que esclavos en esta sociedad de herbívoros? ¿Acaso era posible que hubiera carnívoros con derechos al igual que los herbívoros? ¿y a él solo le había tocado muy mala suerte? Le sorprendió mucho, tanto que incluso Louis noto el desconcierto visible en la cara de su nuevo esclavo, y por algún extraño motivo se vio en la necesidad de aclararlo aunque ni el mismo ciervo supo del porqué,

-no te confundas lobito, si bien son osos, son osos panda, son osos herbívoros que solo comen bambú, aunque por su enorme fuerza y rasgos característicos propios de los carnívoros fueron relegados a trabajar más bien de guardaespaldas de familias ricas, así que no sé qué este pasando por tu cabeza, pero no, los carnívoros no tienen derechos, ni aquí, ni en un ninguna parte del mundo-

Lobo gris noto que su falta había sido visible y bajo la cabeza apenado, cuantos errores habían pasado por su cabeza por solo una confusión tan simple como esa, imperdonable, inaudito, que ciego y que altanero había sido por solo un segundo

-Louis sama, puede bajar, veo que ha comprado un esclavo nuevo, ¿necesita que realicemos algún a tarea al respecto?-

-no, no se molesten, este será el nuevo encargado de la limpieza, así que no tendrán que preocuparse por ello-

-disculpe la descortesía mi señor, pero ¿un lobo gris? ¿No hubiera sido mejor una raza pequeña? Son más seguras-

-no cuestiones mis decisiones Gouhin, me aseguraron que este lobo era manso y muy diestro en tareas domésticas, y para el tamaño de mi mansión será necesario, si comprase un carnívoro pequeño tendría que conseguir más de uno y eso es precisamente lo que no quiero, ya basta de esa innecesaria fuga de información-

-lo entiendo señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento-

-Si… bueno, no pasa nada, ustedes sigan vigilando la puerta y los alrededores como siempre, yo me hare cargo del resto-

-lo entiendo mi señor pero, pero aun así... bueno… es un lobo gris, ¿no son más adecuados para construcción?-

La mirada iracunda que el venado rojo lanzo como cuchillos hacia el panda le hicieron retroceder, y callarse de inmediato

-mis disculpas señor, no volveré a decir nada-

Louis lo dejo pasar, era difícil encontrar herbívoros de confianza y que además fueran fuertes, los pandas eran muy cotizados en este tipo de trabajos porque poseían lo mejor de ambos mundos eran herbívoros y eran fuertes como los carnívoros, pero eran idiotas y no sabrían manejar una gran empresa, así que siempre eran relegados a simples tareas como la seguridad, la policía y la guardia privada como este era el caso, aunque también era verdad que habían algunos otros con trabajos importantes en el campo de la medicina.

-Aoba ya llego?-

-si mi señor, está en el granero esperando nuevas órdenes-

-muy bien, dile que en una hora vaya a mi despacho, tengo una nueva entrega para el-

-Por supuesto señor-

El lobo escuchaba todo en segundo plano parado aun lado de la limusina, sin ser capaz de mirar a la cara a los osos panda ni a su amo, solo esperando,… esperando

El ciervo rojo empezó a caminar hacia el interior de la lujosa mansión y el lobo lo dudo un momento antes de decidir seguirlo a una distancia prudencial, con la cabeza gacha y las garras escondidas, como el protocolo marcaba… como le habían enseñado.

Llegaron a la sala y pasaron a la cocina, la casa parecía aún más enorme por dentro y poseía en su interior muchísimas pinturas, esculturas e incluso pieles de animales carnívoros tapizando el suelo, de las cuales el lobo desconocía su valor o significado pero hasta él intuía que debían ser valiosas, al menos no había visto ninguna piel de lobo gris y no supo si eso lo hizo sentir mejor o por el contrario lo preocupo aún mas

-esta es la cocina, tu… lobo… mmmmm, ¿cuál es tu nombre?-

-em, uhu… numero 4 señor-

\- ¿número cuatro? Ese no es un maldito nombre es un jodido número, quiero tu nombre-

-así me han llamado toda la vida señor, número cuatro, o lobo, o lobo gris, puede llamarme como usted desee-

\- es estúpido… no pienso llamarte número cuatro, ni lobo gris, se oye tonto…. Bueno, lo resolveremos después-

-muy bien lobo, te daré tus nuevas tareas, te encargaras le la limpieza del hogar, en esta cocina encontraras todo lo que necesitas, tengo entendido que te enseñaron a limpiar y a cocinar, ¿no es así?-

-si amo, se hacerlo, mientras tenga todo lo necesario, puedo hacerlo-

-¿necesario como que?-

-ingredientes de cocina, utensilios, productos de limpieza, escoba, trapeador, esas cosas, mi amo-

-muy bien, pero ya te había dicho que no me gusta que me llames amo- la mirada furibunda del ciervo erizaron los vellos de todo el cuerpo del lobo

-mis disculpas señor, lo lamento es la costumbre, Louis sama-

-Mmm muy bien, te lo dejare pasar porque apenas te estarás acostumbrando pero por cada vez que falles te daré un castigo-

-si señ… Louis sama-

-ohh! cerca, muy bien, primero, lo primero, sígueme-

Caminaron por varias habitaciones cerradas y por un largo pasillo, todo estaba decorado finamente con un papel tapis impoluto y los siempre presentes cuadros extraños que se veían claramente costosos, finalmente llegaron a una habitación que estaba bastante alejada de todas demás.

-esta será tu habitación, como podrás ver no es muy grande y esta sucia porque no sido usada en muchos meses, así que la limpiaras para empezar, prosigamos-

Salieron de la habitación y continuaron recorriendo la casa,

-este es mi estudio, aquí no me tocaras absolutamente nada, ni una hoja, las dejas justo como están, únicamente desempolvaras, limpiaras el piso, barreras y trapearas y dejaras todo en su lugar aunque parezca un caos, es mi caos y me molestare mucho si me mueves algo de lugar y lo pierdo, ¿entendido?-

-si mi señor Louis sama-

-Alado de mi estudio está mi habitación, la puerta permanecerá cerrada, a esta no entraras a menos yo este y te dé permiso específicamente, solo la limpiaras mientras yo esté aquí, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso por el momento, no hasta que te llame, las demás habitaciones las limpiaras según si están abiertas o no… si están abiertas, limpiaras dirigente y con cuidado, desempolvaras y acomodaras hasta que se vea ordenado, si está cerrada esperaras a que yo te llame para hacerlo, ¿entendido?-

-sí, mi señor Louis sama-

El ciervo tallo su frente visiblemente molesto... El lobo no entendía ahora que había echo para enojar a su amo

-no¡ no¡ "si mi señor Louis sama", solo Louis sama¡… dilo!-

-lo… Louis sama-

-maldición con tu cabeza dura, bien… sigamos- caminaron hasta el patio trasero,

-este es el jardín trasero, … de echo la casa en si posee varias hectáreas de árboles frutales y amplios jardines… mmm… una jardinera con todo su equipo de trabajadores viene todos los sábados a arreglar las flores, y todo lo correspondiente a ello, tu deber en ese día será acompañarla y deshacerte de toda la maleza que ella te indique, serás diligente con ella y la obedecerás como si fuera yo, o casi como si fuera yo, si no es por eso, no podrás salir al jardín a menos que sea para botar la basura, ¿entendido?-

\- hai, Louis sama- una sonrisa ladina apareció en la cara altanera del ciervo

-muy bien, realmente espero que lo hayas entendido bien,-

-Empezaras por preparas la comida, para mí y para todos en esta casa, tengo altas expectativas y si tu comida no me complace, regresaras al mercado - el lobo no pudo evitar bajar las orejas y guardar la cola entre las patas, ser devuelto al mercado después de haber sido vendido, casi siempre significaba una sentencia de muerte

-haré mi mejor esfuerzo para cumplir sus respectivas, Louis sama, permiso para irme a realizar mis labores- el lobo gris hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hasta la cocina a paso rápido, la casa era aún más grande cuando la recorría solo que casi creyó perderse, por suerte sus instintos lo llevaron hasta la cocina, tan pulcra y enorme, se lavó las manos y busco los ingredientes disponibles, así como los utensilios a utilizar, tenía que admitir que estaba muy bien surtida y equipada, ni se acercaba a la cocina donde les habían enseñado a cocinar, se llevó su tiempo y su cuidado consiente de que tenía que ser una comida 5 estrellas como mínimo, por suerte para él siempre había sido muy bueno cocinando, era uno de los talentos por lo que los amaestradores lo habían escogido para pertenecer al servicio doméstico y no a las obras de construcción, uno de sus pecados culposos que jamás admitiría era que de echo le agradaba cocinar, era relajante y por unos momentos podía olvidarse de que era un simple esclavo sin nombre, ni propósito más allá que cumplir con las exigencias de su amo.

Termino de preparar una carne de soya con patatas, ejotes y otras verduras, seguido de una sopa de miso y jugo natural de frutas, lo suficiente para 4 personas, las que el intuía vivían en esa casa, esperaba que los pandas no comieran demasiado, al terminar se preguntó dónde debería buscar a su amo, cerró los ojos y haciendo uso de sus características de lobo, olfateo la esencia que ya había memorizado perteneciente al ciervo rojo, localizándolo fácilmente, una habilidad que tenía que mantener escondida, si supieran que siempre encontraba al encargado en cuestión o en este caso a su amo, gracias a su desarrolladísimo sentido del olfato digno de un lobo gris, podría meterse en problemas, no tenía pruebas pero tampoco tenía dudas de ello, y ciertamente jamás había tenido el deseo de comprobarlo… siguió el rastro y lo encontró en el estudio a puerta cerrada, por supuesto toco con suavidad

-Louis sama, la comida esta lista, no obtuvo respuesta… después de esperar unos momentos, iba a tocar de nuevo cuando un ruido de pasos del interior lo detuvo y dejo espacio entre él y la puerta, agachando la cabeza en actitud servil.

Louis abrió la puerta y lo vio tan dócil que no sabía si le daba pena o asco, un enorme carnívoro segregado a ser una simple mucama era casi cómico y a la vez tan grotesco, bueno, él lo había comprado precisamente por ello, así que no podía quejarse mucho.

-sígueme lobo, veremos qué tal cocinas y si vales lo que pague por ti-

-hai Louis sama-

Continuara…

Jejeje, sé que Beastars no es un manga muy conocido, solo espero que haya gente leyendo por ahí, esta historia es para ustedes y también para mí, espero la disfruten 3

No olviden dejar su reviews, son el alimento de mi musa. 0w0

Atte: Kagome Nekko


	2. Nombre y Castigo

fue horrible, perdí la memoria usb donde guardaba el resto de mi historia, ya tenia como 3 capítulos! fácilmente buaaa estoy tan molesta… ahora tendré que re escribirlo, pero nunca me quedan igual cuando me pasa eso, la inspiración va y viene y la musa es caprichosa T_T

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Paru Itagaki, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos.

Siéntanse libres de leer y espero sus comentarios con entusiasmo. :3

Por el momento esta es una historia más bien enfocada en un Louis/Legosi … pero no descarto meter a Haru en algún momento, aunque quizá no, todo depende de a donde me lleve mi musa. Tampoco descarto que sea yaoi (me conozco, sé que tendrá yaoi) =P gommene

_Esta es una historia que se me vino a la cabeza después de leer cierto fanfiction, solo que por supuesto esta es mi propia versión. Solo tome una idea que me pareció fantástica, todo lo demás es original mío._

Espero la disfruten

**Capítulo 2**

**Nombre y Castigo**

-sígueme lobo, veremos que tal cocinas y si vales lo que pagué por ti-

-hai, Louis sama-

el lobo gris siguió el protocolo que le habían enseñado sobre cómo servir la comida y en qué orden, durante toda la comida Louis apenas y había pronunciado nada más que preguntas acerca de qué era lo que estaba comiendo y los ingredientes que poseía, cuando éste hubo terminado el ciervo rojo se quedó muy pensativo en su lugar.

-desea algo más mi señor Louis sama?-

-preparaste algo más?-

-no mi señor, pero si no quedo satisfecho puedo preparar ahora mismo alguna otra cosa, un postre o lo que usted desee-

-no, estoy satisfecho-

-muy bien Louis sama, entonces me retiro a lavar los platos-

Louis había quedado anonadado de que un simple esclavo pudiese cocinar algo tan exquisito como lo que había probado, no era comida gourmet pero ni de cerca, pero la forma tan equilibrada en que estaba cocinado todo, lo balanceado de los sabores, la variedad de los condimentos que ayudan a destacar lo mejor de tan simples ingredientes… ese lobo con un poco de preparación adecuada podría llegar a ser un verdadero chef.

Louis miró la ancha espalda del lobo y como se movía levemente en sus tareas domesticas, entonces noto algo raro, y aunque Louis no solía tomarle importancia a nada de eso, su padre siempre le había educado para que notara los mínimos cambios en el lugar, un hábito que se le había inculcado desde pequeño para fortalecer su observación, su destreza a la hora de juzgar a las personas por la manera en que se manejaban a su alrededor, era una habilidad muy útil a la hora de encontrar puntos débiles, fetiches o debilidades en sus socios o posibles clientes.

se acercó todo lo silencioso que se permitió y miró más de cerca las labores del lobo frente a él... como había sospechado, la cantidad de trastes no coincidía con el número de personas en la mansión,

-preparaste comida para todos, como te ordene?-

-sí mi señor-

-para los dos pandas y mi esclavo Aoba también?-

-sí mi señor, ellos se presentaron a comer justo cuando acaba de terminar y se tomaron la libertad de servirse a su gusto mientras yo iba a llamarle, aunque claro, cuando llegamos ellos ya se habían retirado-

-si, asi es, ellos son así de eficientes, saben lo que deben hacer, cuando y como… lo que veo tu aun no sabes-

el lobo trago grueso y disimulo todo lo que pudo su desconcierto, pero esa llamada de atención lo hicieron dejar sus tareas y voltear a ver a su amo que estaba parado justo detrás de él-

-disculpe mi torpeza mi señor, pero no comprendo a que se refiere, por favor perdóneme si he hecho mal, si me explicase, prometo no volver a hacerlo-

quería regañarlo, gritarle y hasta le dieron ganas de jalarle las orejas de perro tonto, pero el hecho de verlo tan sumiso, con las orejas gachas y la cola escondida entre las patas fue suficiente para calmar su enojo lo suficiente para no recurrir a la violencia

-dijiste que ya no quedaba comida, o no?-

-asi es mi señor pero si gusta yo…-

-callate! estoy hablando! no me interrumpas -

el lobo gris solo se encogió aún más en su lugar en respuesta

-no creas que no lo note, aquí solo hay cuatro platos de cada cosa, cuatro de sopa, cuatro planos para la carne, e incluso cuatro vasos. y tú mismo dijiste que fuiste a llamarme apenas estuvo lista la comida, no es así?-

sin fuerzas para contestar el lobo solo asintió apenado, aun no entendía porque estaba siendo regañado

-y?-

-y que cosa mi señor?-

-tú comiste? si o no?-

-eh?¡-

-como que "eh?"¡ te hice una pregunta simple, responde¡-

-no mi señor, yo no e comido aún-

-y porque malditas razones no lo has hecho cuando expresamente pedí que preparas comida para todos en esta casa, todos! la palabra todos te incluye! ¿o que? ¿me dirás que estás lleno? ¿que no tienes hambre? 'acaso les dieron de comer antes de la subasta?, la verdad es que yo lo dudo muchísimo-

el lobo gris al borde de un ataque de pánico se inclinó en el suelo en la forma más absoluta de sumisión, algo que igualmente le habían enseñado en la granja de esclavos,

"_si haces molestar mucho amo, agáchate y demuéstrale que él es quien manda y tu solo eres una sucia escoria a su merced y si quiere pisarte y desecharte está en todo su maldito derecho"_

Recordaba tan claramente esas palabras justo ahora que no pudo reaccionar de otra manera

-perdóneme mi señor, pero siendo yo un esclavo no tengo el derecho de comer la comida que preparo para mi amo-

-¿es así? ¿y qué demonios pensabas hacer? ¿morir de hambre? me saliste muy caro para que hagas una jugada como esa-

-por supuesto que no mi señor, yo… yo solo… cuando todos se fuera a dormir yo aprovecharía para prepararme un poco de pasta de harina frita y un poco de agua-

-que desagradable se oye eso, ¿pasta de harina frita? ¿qué coño es eso?-

-es comida de esclavos mi señor, se asemeja a un simple pan duro, pero con lo mínimo posible, es para evitar desperdiciar buenos ingredientes en simples esclavos como yo-

la cara de asco del ciervo hubiera sido graciosa si tan solo no hubiese estado tan enojado

y no ayudaba en ver al enorme lobo postrado en esa posición tan malditamente sumisa, no lo soporto, con pie pateo con leve fuerza el hombro del lobo para que al menos este regresara a una posición donde pudiera verle a la cara. El lobo a su vez sintiendo el rudo contacto se dejó hacer, usualmente una patada con esa fuerza apenas y le habrían movido de su lugar, pero él había aprendido a reaccionar a los castigos corporales le dolieran o no, así que para complacer a su amo, permitió que esa patada ligera lo reposicionan y quedara sentado en el suelo de la cocina.

Louis se agacho lo suficiente para acercar su cara y enfocar los ojos tristes del lobo gris sumiso frente a él

-no se, ni me importa un bledo la clase vida de mierda que llevabas cuando te estaban enseñando a ser un buen esclavo, ni las cosas que te habrán obligado a hacer para que en teoría complacieras a tu amo, pero hay algo que sí debió quedar grabado ¿no es así?, ¿dime cual es la regla más importante de todo esclavo?

-la regla de no, no… no desobedecer al amo, sin importar que…-

-así es lobito idiota, y ahora te pregunto… ¿conoces tu falta al menos?- con despecho implícito, Louis sujeto con una sus manos la mandíbula del lobo, y levantó una ceja esperando la respuesta

el lobo había quedado en blanco por el terror, ¿que debía contestar?, su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a todo este asunto, él había sido todo lo bueno que podía ser, se estaba comportando según la norma y el protocolo y había seguido sus enseñanzas al pie de la letra, entonces ¿porque no su amo no estaba feliz?, ¿por que por el contrario estaba tan molesto con él?, no lo entendía, no podía entender, y se shockeo, por su mente solo pasaban los recuerdos de la granja de esclavos y los castigos corporales a los que estos eran sometido, más de una vez vio regresar a un esclavo que ya antes había sido vendido y lo habían amarrado a un poste en el centro de la granja, dejándolo ahí a morir al sol y a la hambruna, todo como una lección para los demás esclavos si estos se portaban mal al grado de tener que ser devueltos, el lobo gris pudo imaginarse a sí mismo amarrado a ese poste por días sin comer, ni beber, hasta que el sol entorpeciera sus pensamientos y el dolor del hambre finalmente desapareciera para dejar este mundo maldito y no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de estar llevando una vida de mierda aun quería vivir; solo un par de lágrimas delgadas rodaron por sus mejillas, sin emitir palabra o sonido alguno, solo se quedó mirando esos enormes ojos castaños del ciervo que en estos momentos parecían ser los de un shinigami cualquiera, no pudo contestar, no podía ni siquiera pensar.

Louis se impactó un poco por el repentino y leve llanto de su esclavo, un par de lágrimas y nada más, pero se dio cuenta que tal vez se le había pasado un poco a mano, pero es que ni Aoba era tan cabeza dura cuando recién lo compro, ¿o si? la verdad es que no lo recordaba del todo, la mayoría de su interacción con esa águila era para hacerlo llevar correo y de ahí este mantenía en el granero, lugar que el mismo Aoba había pedido cuando este le explicó que se sentía más cómodo durmiendo fuera de la casa principal y el granero le confortaba. pero eso era algo lógico ya que Aoba era un ave, sea como sea, tenía coherencia.

Louis intentó calmarse, era obvio que las cosas no iban funcionar igual con este lobo diez veces más sumiso que cualquier otro esclavo que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

lo soltó y se dio la vuelta, era chocante ver a un gran macho derramar lágrimas aunque este no hiciera ningún otro sonido, suspiro profundo y ordenó sus pensamientos

-comerás lo mismo que todos nosotros y a las mismas horas que los demás, ¿acaso no mi otro esclavo se sirvió también de tu comida?

si, el lobo había notado esa desfachatez del águila, pero él no era nadie para decirle absolutamente nada a otro esclavo, de eso se encargaba el amo, el solo obedecía y nada más, en lo profundo de su ser temió que Aoba fuera castigado, pero el águila se veía tan tranquila y feliz cuando le saludó y se sirvió a sí mismo y a los otros pandas que no pudo decirle nada… y al parecer ahora entendía el porqué

-me disculpo mucho amo, es solo que siempre se me enseñó que era un desperdicio de comida, que un esclavo comiese algo que había sido hecho para otras personas-

Louis giró apenas para verle de reojo, seguía en la misma posición sentada en el suelo donde él lo había dejado

-¿y tu crees eso?-

el lobo solo asintió, sin fuerzas… el ciervo suspiro con fuerza, a parecer tener un esclavo sumiso tenía también sus desventajas, tendría que reeducarlo desde el principio

-muy bien entonces…- Louis camino de regreso a la mesa del comedor

-prepárame algo rápido para comer, un sándwich o unos huevos, no lo sé lo que se te ocurra, pero que sea raído, dale, es una orden-

-hai, en seguida Louis sama- el lobo gris apenas medio limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a secarse entre su pelaje y se levantó con prisa a cumplir la orden de su amo, en menos de quince min ya tenia preparado un omelette de huevo relleno de queso y jamón de tofu, acompañado de arroz blanco, todo como siempre, con una agradable presentación y un delicioso aroma, apenas termino con todo, el lobo se apresuró a servirle a su amo, se preguntó si por eso el ciervo estaba tan molesto, a pesar de que minutos antes este le había dicho que estaba satisfecho, pero había terminado pidiendo más comida, tendría que reajustar las cantidades la próxima vez, este era un tremendo fallo que no podía volver a permitirse.

-aquí tiene Louis sama- el lobo se quedó parado a un lado, con el porte bajo y la mirada gacha, esperando nuevas instrucciones. Louis ya se esperaba eso, así que simplemente arrimo con desgano el plato hacia el otro asiento, el lobo al ver eso se preguntó que había hecho mal, tal vez la presentación era incorrecta o realmente su amo esperaba un postre y no más comida, aunque el mismo ciervo le había dicho específicamente un sandwich o unos huevos, y no había pan en la despensa, así que lo más obvio era la segunda opción.

Louis rió por lo bajo al ver como el lobo empezaba a sudar frío por su comportamiento, tenía que admitir que podía llegar a ser divertido martirizar un poco a este sumiso lobo

-siéntate…- le dijo, y el lobo obedeció, sentándose justo en el lugar donde estaba parado, eso le hizo brotar una venita de molestia al ciervo rojo, esto era demasiado

-en la silla maldición! por kami sama! -

-hai mi señor, disculpe- el lobo gris se incorporó con toda la velocidad que su sorpresa le permitió y se sentó en la silla que estaba justo al lado de su amo; se sintió rarísimo, en la granja de esclavos nunca antes le habían permitido sentarse a la mesa, siempre comían parados en una esquina al fondo, recostados contra la pared o sentados en el piso y siempre era pan con agua o alguna insípida sopa de avena y sus respectivos derivados… sus pensamientos flotaban sobre esos recuerdos cuando el plato que previamente había preparado a su amo ahora estaba frente a él y el lobo lo observo como si viera un alienígena que acabase de pararse a saludarlo… con extrañeza vio las manos de su amo moverse y acomodar los cubiertos correctamente en su dirección, la mesa estaba servida para el lugar que él ocupaba, y el lobo se preguntó porque él estaba ahí en primer lugar

-ahora come- le dijo tan tranquilo y el lobo se preguntó si esto era una especie de prueba, !claro¡, eso tenía que ser y le entraron ansias por preguntar, pero ya había molestado tanto a su amo antes que no tenía energías para refutar nada, además por su mente pasó el recuerdo del águila esclavo como el, que se había servido de la comida que él había preparado como si fuera de lo más normal del mundo, así que el lobo puso su mente en blanco y obedeció de manera automática, no tenía ganas ni energías para cavilar nada

Louis lo vio comer en automático, como sí lo que estuviera pasando no fuera nada extraño para el lobo, aun así, lo realmente sorprendente era su mirada ausente, esos ojos de pequeñas pupilas veían la comida sin verla realmente, se preguntó qué tendría ese esclavo en la cabeza para ponerse así. Lo miro analizando cada uno de sus gestos y sus movimientos hasta que este término

-gra… gracias por la comida- dijo el lobo antes de levantarse de su lugar, agradecer con una reverencia clásica de cortesía hacia su amo y se llevó los platos al fregadero y siguió con sus tareas

-¿lo entiendes ahora?- el lobo vibro levemente en su lugar antes de negar con suavidad, y Louis suspiro resignado, definitivamente tendría que reeducar a este esclavo, pero ¿como lo haría sin parecer un completo déspota? ¿o sin perder la paciencia?

-por cierto aún está pendiente tu castigo por desobedecer…- esta vez el lobo permaneció completamente quieto por unos segundos antes de bajar las orejas y guardar la cola entre las piernas

-si amo, lo que usted dese de mi, yo cumpliré-

-el castigo lo veremos cuando regrese, mientras seguirás con lo tuyo, limpiaras la casa hasta donde puedas, pero iniciarás en tu habitación, ¿entendido?-

-sí amo-

-saldré a trabajar, te quedaras solo, bueno, los pandas están aquí y saben que no tienes permitido salir, así que no te recomiendo que lo intentes-

-nunca haría algo que molestase al amo-

-¿a sí? y como es que solo me has causado molestias desde que te compre?-

-yo me disculpo por eso, por favor… no fue mi intención, solo soy un lobo torpe- al decir eso el lobo se giro y de nuevo ofreció una disculpa inclinándose completamente al suelo

-si… si, como sea, regresare a las 8 de la noche, espero que la cena esté lista para entonces… y que quede claro que eso incluye a todos, a ti también, si me hacer repetir esa lección entonces si me harás enojar en serio-

-sí mi señor, no volverá a ocurrir-

\- y también está lo del " sí mi amo, sí mi señor" ya te había dicho explícitamente que me llamaras Louis sama para cualquier situación-

-yo lo lamento tanto, Louis sama, por favor, perdone a este lobo inútil...-

-keh! como sea, me voy ahora… levántate ya y sigue con lo tuyo que esta maldita casa no va a arreglarse sola-

Louis salió a la entrada principal donde la limusina le esperaba como siempre, y los pandas campeados a los costados de la puerta principal se apresuraron en abrirle la puerta de la limo

-Gouhin… te quedas a cargo de la seguridad como siempre, el lobo no tiene permitido salir más que para sacar la basura, y aun si sale, no quiero que intentes hacerle daño, solo lo seguirás, únicamente tomarás acciones si pareciera que fuera a huir ¿entendido? aunque… te soy sincero… no creo que intente nada…-

-si Louis sama, yo vigilare todo por aquí mientras usted no está-

-bien, te lo encargo entonces, dile a Aoba que va a acompañarme hoy, probablemente tenga mucha información que enviar desde la oficina-

-hai! en un momento estaré aquí con él-

con sus agudos sentidos el lobo había escuchado claramente la plática de su amo con el panda llamado Gouhin; el no huiría nunca, no era tan estúpido para hacerlo, ¿a dónde iría? no había ni un lugar al que un carnívoro pudiese escapar, probablemente lo apresarían en el segundo que pusiera un pie en la calle por cuenta propia, o peor aún, lo matarían o devolverían al mercado… si, definitivamente prefería morir a ser devuelto al mercado.

por inercia sus dedos se dirigieron a ese collar negro que traía en el cuello que lo marcaban como nada más que una propiedad, que podía comprarse, venderse y usarse a placer de terceros.

Pero al menos ya estaba solo y sentía como si un enorme peso se retirara de su siempre encorvada espalda, se sentía como si respirara de nuevo, así que se puso manos a la obra, e iniciaría con su habitación justo como el amo había ordenado… su habitación, esa frase era tan inconexa para él que jamás en toda su vida había poseído nada, ni siquiera ropa propia, y ahora tenía una habitación, ¿propia? heh! le pareció cómico de una manera abstracta, él era propiedad de alguien más, y las propiedades no podían poseer algo a su vez, así que era un significado inverosímil por sí mismo, lo que ciertamente le causaba gracia.

.

Louis estaba molido de cansancio, le dolía la espalda, los hombros y la cabeza, esa junta había tardado más de lo que él había deseado, pero es que sus socios eran todos unos completos incompetentes, preocupados solo en sus intereses sin ver más allá de sus narices, ninguno parecía querer darse cuenta de que si el barco se hunde todos se hundirían con él, por más bienes que intentaran acumular para sí mismo; Louis estaba seguro que era el único que parecía entenderlo, bueno, su padre igual, pero este parecía más interesado en probar la valía de su hijo que en dirigir la empresa y por supuesto él no iba a decepcionarlo.

ya pasaban de las nueve de la noche y solo quería llegar a darse un baño y dormir, no tenía ganas de pensar en nada más por el día de hoy; y entonces al entrar a su reluciente y limpia mansión, lo recordó, no había pensado en su esclavo nuevo desde el momento en que piso la oficina y ahora lo tenía ahí parado en una esquina del recibidor, con esa misma ropa blanca que poseía desde el momento en que lo había comprado, pero ahora está lucía un poco más sucia, su simple presencia hacia un desagradable contraste con todo el impoluto lugar, y por supuesto el lobo no parecía darse cuenta de eso.

-bienvenido a casa amo… no, disculpe, bienvenido a casa Louis sama-

-te da trabajo ¿eh?-

-discúlpeme, lo dominare en poco tiempo, lo prometo-

-¿es así? eso espero- el ciervo se quitó el chaleco elegante y la corbata, y el lobo se apresuró a tomarlo todo para guardarlo en el lugar correcto del recibidor

-¿limpiaste todo?-

-sí mi señor, ya que no se me permite salir, y muchas habitaciones están con llave, no me llevo demasiado tiempo, la cena igual esta lista Louis sama, si desea comer la calentare para usted y...-

-no, ya comí en la oficina, esos malnacidos socios de mierda volvieron a sangrarme la cena, no son más que unos muertos de hambre queriendo aprovecharse de mí para sacarme aunque sea unos cuantos centavos extra-

no, el lobo no entendía lo que estaba diciendo el ciervo, pero el simplemente asintió en respuesta

-por otro lado…- Louis miró detenidamente con sus enormes ojos color miel, el aspecto desaliñado de su esclavo,

-así que tu aspecto también ¿huh?-

el lobo no entendía qué le estaba preguntando, así que no hizo por responder, aunque sabía que estaba recurriendo a una falta al no dar respuesta, pero eso era mejor que decir algo equivocado

-bien supongo que contará como tu castigo de igual manera…- ante la palabra castigo el lobo gris se encogió en su lugar esperando ser golpeado en cualquier momento, si, sabía claramente que su amo le "debía" un castigo, se lo había dejado muy claro esa mañana

-muy bien lobo inútil, agradece que a pesar de lo cansado que estoy, tu amo se tomará el tiempo de enseñarte una lección- el lobo solo miro al suelo y trago profundo

-vayamos a tu habitación… mmm lobo… keh! me molesta mucho el no tener una manera concreta de llamarte-

-me disculpo por no tener un nombre para darle, mi amo-

-si... tendré que pensar en algo, porque en verdad me fastidia- mientras hablaban, Louis se encaminaba por los pasillos siendo seguido de cerca por su lobo gris

-te llamaban número cuatro ¿no?-

-si, Louis sama-

-¿basados en qué exactamente? ¿eras el cuarto hijo de tu madre?-

\- no mi señor, de hecho tengo entendido que fui el primer hijo de mi madre, pero tampoco podría afirmarlo-

-¿entonces cuál es el motivo?-

-sinceramente lo desconozco, pero en la granja, todos llevábamos un número por el que éramos llamados, tal vez solo simplemente me toco ese-

-shi (cuatro) dicen que es un número de mala suerte, por eso no me gusta, no es que yo crea en esas cosas, pero tradicionalmente es el número de la muerte, siento que sí te dejamos eso las cosas no irán bien-

siguieron caminando y Louis siguió hablando de cosas que el lobo no entendía del todo, si el número cuatro era de mala suerte o no, eso no quitaba que todos sus otros compañeros había sido nombrado con otros números y fueron tan desafortunados como él incluso algunos habían sufrido muchísimo mas, y aun en contra de las circunstancias él tenía la enorme fortuna de recordar con amor el contacto de la pata de su madre aun entre toda esa inmundicia de mundo, así que no podía ser tan malo, ¿o no? tal vez recién iba a descubrir el verdadero significado de su nombre o su número en todo caso

-oh! veo que limpiaste muy bien, hasta huele agradable- la habitación estaba técnicamente vacía, solo un pequeño espacio de tres por tres mts, más un pequeño baño al fondo, una habitación realmente muy pequeña, especialmente para el resto de las inmensas habitaciones restantes de la mansión, aunque claro, para alguien como el lobo gris era una enorme habitación solo levemente más chica que las otras,

-veo que también limpiaste el closet y los estantes, ¿sacudiste el futon? por que en eso vas a dormir ¿sabes?-

el lobo levantó la cara un poco desconcertado, ¿un futón? ¿para el?

-no es necesario mi señor, puedo dormir en el suelo o incluso en el granero junto con Aoba-

-¿pero qué dices? tu no eres un ave, porque querrías irte a un granero, de Aoba lo entiendo, ¿cual es tu excusa?-

-yo...yoo … bueno, no quisiera ensuciar su casa con mi presencia, ni el limpio futon-

una enorme sonrisa ladina apareció en el rostro del ciervo rojo

-si bueno… exactamente de eso quería hablar… desnúdate pancho…-

_-¿eh? ¿pancho? ¿a quién le hablaba?- _pensó el lobo, aunque claro, no dijo nada

Louis observó su reacción y se rió casi avergonzado

-si! tienes razón, pancho es un mal nombre para un lobo, que horror, nunca e sido bueno para nombrar las cosas, entonces que tal… mmmm…- lo miró de arriba a bajo

-Yamato? … no que asco de nombre, uno de mis socios se llama Yamato y la verdad es que no lo soporto, como quisiera despedirlo… que tal Jack? o Smith? no, muy genéricos- el lobo siguió mirando sin ser capaz de moverse de su sitio aún estaba procesando que estaba pasando

-pero bueno, que esperas, desnúdate que no tengo toda la noche, estoy realmente muy cansado y quiero terminar esto cuanto antes para poder irme a dormir-

-...ha... hai!- el lobo trago grueso mientras comenzaba a quitarse la ropa, que solo eran dos simples prendas, así que no tardó mucho en quedar completamente desnudo. Con disimulo tapo con vergüenza sus partes íntimas, aunque por su mente volaban las razones de esto, muy en el fondo de su mente tenía la esperanza que esto nunca le sucediese, pero el sabía que complacer sexualmente a sus amos era casi una tarea tácita e implícita, tanto así que los mismos criadores les habían enseñado a realizar felaciones adecuadamente para que sus dientes de carnívoro no lastimaran al cliente o al amo, y el lobo gris tragó grueso, él sabía que no había comparación en chupar un dildo de plástico a hacerlo con un miembro masculino; gracias a su intimidante tamaño y a sus enormes dientes se había salvado de tener que hacerlo de manera real a alguno de sus dueños esclavistas en el pasado, pero si había visto incontables veces como sus compañeros carnívoros más pequeños habían sido obligados a toda clase de abuso sexuales, aunque siempre eran las hembras las que lo pasaban aún peor, e incluso a las que querían mantener vírgenes para venderlas a un alto coste, eso no les quitaba el ser abusadas por otros lugares o ser sometidas a otras vejaciones... y ahora finalmente su turno había llegado. pensó que estaría más preparado, pero en este momento no podía dejar de temblar… mientras su amo distraídamente se metía al baño balbuceando; ya quién sabe cuántos nombre llevaba ya descartados por "x" o "y" razones

-cinderella, ya sabes por tu pelo gris, ah¡ soy patético¡ con esto de los nombres, agradezco a los cielos que Aoba ya venía con nombre… que tal legolas? … no espera, ese es de una película jajajaja y tu de elfo no tienes nada… entonces, le… le… si… definitivamente algo con le… Lestad… me gusta Lestad… ¿te gusta Lestad?-

¿el que podía decir?, simplemente asintió

-si, tienes razón muy pomposo… es más como para un vampiro, entonces… Le… Legosi… si, me gusta mas… Legosi, mmm...- el venado asintió con fuerza como si estuviera feliz de haber encontrado algo que tenia tiempo que quería alcanzar

-Legosi, es fácil de pronunciar pero sigue siendo un nombre largo, demasiado largo para un esclavo promedio, pero tú no eres un esclavo promedio-

El ahora recién nombrado Legosi no supo a qué se refería con eso exactamente, tal vez por su tamaño; siempre le habían dicho que era muy alto, aun para ser un lobo gris

-entonces Legosi… ya es hora…-

Legosi aclaro su garganta e hizo hasta lo imposible por prepararse mentalmente para poder cumplir cualquier orden, por más humillante que sea

-que… - la voz casi no le salía… y se odio por estar tan malditamente asustado

-¿qué es lo que mi señor desea que haga?-

entonces Louis lo miro por unos momentos, como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía…

-como que ¿que? ¿no es obvio?- lo miro un poco más pero el lobo no parecía querer dejar de ver el piso a sus pies

-al parecer no…- Louis sujeto su frente intentando calmarse, sabía que podía pasar esto, pero no esperaba que fuera tan grave

\- yo cumpliré cualquier mandato de mi amo, por favor solo díganme lo que quiere y cómo quiere que lo haga- murmuro con una voz suave y casi apagada

entonces Louis noto que el lobo apenas y había subido la mirada lo suficiente como para mirar la parte media de su cuerpo, y fue ahí que como una chispa, pareció entender lo que pasaba por la mente de su esclavo, la idea lo aturdió de manera considerable, el no quería ni pensar en cosas ni ligeramente sexuales y menos con un esclavo sucio y enorme como este, iba a gritarle, pero noto como esa enorme bestia frente a él parecía a punto de quebrarse, e incluso, ese casi imperceptible temblor le rompieron el corazón de mil maneras, él sabía que los esclavos sin importar hacia donde fueran dirigidos, obras, cacería, peleas clandestinas, limpieza o servicios, mientras estaban siendo entrenados, eran sometidos a violaciones de todo tipo y lo peor es que eran educados para que esto fuera de lo más normal para ellos, o lo suficiente para aceptarlo cuando esto ocurriese, y Louis analizó la situación, si, definitivamente el lobo debía de estar pensando en eso también, entonces trago profundo y quiso alejar esas cosas perturbadoras de su mente, la vida miserable de los esclavos no era su problema, si empezaba a empatizar con ellos se metería en un enorme problema en una sociedad donde los esclavos eran fácilmente una moneda de pago, un producto transaccional y un articulo de colección

-Legosi… ¿puedes repetir tu nombre?, quiero asegurarme que lo entendiste bien…-

-Le… Le… go… si…- dijo con sus pausas, como si estuviera tratando de encontrarle el significado a una palabra nueva

\- si bueno, te abrí la regadera, estoy consciente que un sucio esclavo como tu, que ni siquiera tiene el concepto de que debe comer a sus horas, menos aun lo tendrá por su higiene personal, ¿no es así?- los ojos del lobo miraron los ojos castaños del ciervo rojo frente a él, como si este le estuviera hablando en otro idioma

\- keh! me lo imagine, cuando llegue hoy a casa y te vi igual de sucio que como te compre ayer por la noche… bueno… dime, ¿cuando fue la última vez que te bañaste?-

-yo… eh… no, no recuerdo, pero estoy casi seguro que fue un par de días antes de la subasta… creo-

-¿crees?… eso no me sirve, te soy sincero Legosi kun… hiedes a lobo sucio, me es muy desagradable, pensé que al volver tu mismo te habías encargado de eso, pero puedo ver que ni siquiera lo tenías en la cabeza ¿no es así?- el ciervo estiró su mano apuntando con fuerza al interior del baño donde la regadera soltaba el agua y el vapor empezaba a empañar el espejo del interior; el lobo caminó a paso cauteloso al interior del baño, asustado ahora del agua, tenía muy malos recuerdo de sus baños en la granja de esclavistas, estos los "bañaban" una vez por semana con una manguera presión de agua fría, los hacían desnudarse por grupos de a cinco o de a diez según a quién de los cuidadores le tocará realizar las tareas, y los rociaban con agua a tanta presión que dolía como golpes fríos que calaban hasta el hueso, hasta que finalmente estos consideraban que estaban lo suficientemente limpios para aguantar una semana más, después de eso volvían a vestirse con sus mismas ropas sucias y seguían con su aprendizaje de esclavo, sin importarles que estaban adoloridos, mojados y con frio, en invierno era aún peor, mucho peor

Pero el amo, era el amo y no podía desobedecer, así que Legosi se metió al chorro de agua que caía de la regadera, esperando como siempre el sentir ese doloroso golpe de agua helada, pero se sorprendió que no solo no estaba fría, si no que parecía una cálida lluvia de verano, era tan cálida y tan suave, se sentía tan bien… tan agradable… cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por esa cómoda sensación de calidez rodeándolo.

Apoyado en el marco de la puerta Louis lo observaba con curiosidad; el lobo simplemente se había metido ahí bajo el chorro de agua y no estaba haciendo nada mas… ¿que clase de vida le habían dado que ni siquiera sabia bañarse solo? no… no… alejaría esos pensamientos de su mente, no quería pensar en eso, no se permitirá pensar en esa parte oscura de la sociedad en la que vivía, así que simplemente espero a que el lobo hiciera algo más

cuando Legosi sintió que todo su pelaje y su piel debajo de este estaba completamente húmeda, entonces abrió los ojos e hizo el ademán de salir de debajo del agua, viendo que su amo a pesar de todo no se había ido de ahí; aunque eso ya lo sabia, aun con los ojos cerrados y con el agua empapando todo su cuerpo y entorpeciendo su sentido olfativo, el aroma de su amo tan presencial le advertían que este no se había movido de ahí en todo el rato que duró su "baño"

-¿que? ¿me dirás que eso fue todo? ya estas mojado felicidades, pero de limpio no tienes nada-

-eh, yo … bueno…-

-oh por kami sama!, lo sabía, no se porque lo presentí… pero por eso no me fui…- el ciervo de nuevo masajeo la zona justo en el medio de sus enormes ojos

-eso no fue un baño, aunque así te lo hayan enseñado ahí en donde sea que los enseñasen a ser esclavos… ya me lo puedo imaginar… a ver, solo los rociaban con una manguera al aire libre, ¿o no? de seguro ni siquiera todos los días, no claro que no, si acabas de decirme que no recuerdas cuándo fue la última vez.

El mutismo del lobo solo fue como una afirmación para el ciervo rojo

\- ¿ves esa botellita detrás de ti? eso es shampoo, y te lo tienes que aplicar por todo el pelaje, todo, absolutamente todo el pelaje, hasta que se forme espuma y se caiga toda la mugre que vienes coleccionando desde hace días o meses, no lo sé… dale… hazlo, ah! y puedes cerrar el agua mientras lo haces, porque esto parece que va a llevar su tiempo-

Legosi obedeció, cerró el paso del agua y sujeto en su mano la botellita de shampoo, él las conocía, estas eran usadas en las hembras cuando iban a ser vendidas o abusadas sexualmente, por supuesto nunca había visto que se lo aplicasen a algún macho, así que se sintió extrañado por eso, casi se le sale la pregunta de si acaso su amo también usaba shampoo, pero por sus previas experiencias cavilo que tal vez preguntar algo como eso seria una grosería enorme, así que simplemente obedeció… y se tomó su tiempo para provocar espuma en cada parte de su cuerpo; era una sensación resbalosa y extraña, aunque para nada desagradable, y el olor era tan limpio y perfumado, ¿que era? lavanda... quizá, pero más afrutado, no era un olor que reconociera en específico, tampoco olía igual que el jabón líquido que usaba para lavarse las manos antes de cocinar o el que usaba para lavar los trastes...

su pelaje estaba tan sucio que le dio trabajo hacer que saliera espuma por donde lavaba, sus brazos, su pecho, su abdomen, las piernas y finalmente su zona íntima, estaba un poco avergonzado de estar haciendo todo esto frente a la mirada de su amo, pero de reojo podía apreciar que este no parecía estar teniendo ninguna intención lúdica o sexual hacia él, simplemente estaba ahí, supervisando que lo hiciera como él demandaba, lo que lo ayudo a relajarse… un poco

lo más difícil fue la cola, debido a lo largos y enredados que tenía los pelos, era un desastre y hasta el mismo aceptó que debía de verse realmente muy mal… le llevó tanto tiempo que al terminar con su cola juzgo que quizá ya era necesario dar por terminada esta sesión de "baño" abriendo de nuevo la regadera para enjuagar toda la espuma

-espera Legosi… esta vez el junior se acercó hasta donde estaba él, poniéndolo significativamente nervioso, ya que hasta ahora su amo se había estado manteniendo por lo menos fuera de su zona personal y estando desnudo se sentía sumamente vulnerable, pero esto a su amo no le importaba en lo más mínimo

-te ayudare en las partes que te faltan, date la vuelta dale- tomó la botella de shampoo llenado una de sus manos con el líquido espeso y le hizo un ademan a Legosi para que este se diera la vuelta y le diera la espalda, el lobo obedeció después de un par de segundos que le costó entender la orden, su corazón se aceleró cuando las delgadas manos de su amo acariciaron con firmeza su ancha espalda, en movimientos circulares y extensos… toda la espalda y la parte de atrás de sus hombros, el nerviosismo cambio rápidamente a una sensación placentera, no había dolor en el contacto, tampoco parecía sentir repulsión hacia su persona y de reojo vio como el ciervo parecía concentrado en su tarea

-cielos… si que tienes enmarañado el pelo, tendrás que peinarlo al terminar, ¿entendido?-

-¿peinarlo?-

-si, te traeré un cepillo…- comentó sin más, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo aunque para el lobo eso no tenía ningún significado en su mente, ¿cepillar su pelaje? ¿eso se podía? de nuevo él solo podía recordar eso, en los animales que poseían crines muy largas como los caballos o melenas como los leones y entre los herbívoros recordaba haber visto alguna vez a un carnero de pelaje largo que no dejaba de peinarse mientras escogía una hembra esclava

-agáchate para que pueda lavarte la cabeza, y cierra los ojos-

-hai- obedeció… y tuvo que admitir que la suavidad con que estaba siendo tratado le recordaba fácilmente al tacto cálido y amoroso de su madre, pero este ciervo era su amo, lo cual volvía la situación demasiado extraña para poder siquiera pensar en ello, así que dejo que lo acariciara todo lo que quisiera, era relajante, adormecedor, un vaso de agua fría en medio de un desierto atiborrado de abusos y daño físico

-bien, es suficiente al parecer, no olvides lavarte la cara y que no te caiga en los ojos o arderá, enjuágate bien, quítate toda la espuma o cuando te seques tu pelo quedará pegajoso y tieso… ¿entendido Legosi? iré a buscarte una toalla-

la larga caricia lo habían dejado lo suficientemente aturdido para no entender del todo las palabras de su amo hasta que este ya había salido del baño e incluso de la habitación…

-¿una toalla?-

estando completamente a solas en el baño pudo relajarse de nuevo por un momento, mientras regresaba a esa cálida lluvia de verano enjuagando su piel y su pelaje de toda esa espuma, no pudo evitar pensar que le había tocado en verdad un amo muy extraño, no quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero no parecía tener intenciones de hacerle daño, al menos no hasta ahora, eso no descartaba que si tal vez lo hiciera enojar en un futuro y entonces ahí si vería lo malo que podía ser, pero no quería pensar en eso por ahora, esta sensación de calidez era algo que nunca antes había experimentado… y cuando se deshizo finalmente de la última nube de espuma blanca noto que había una calidez diferente en su interior,

-¿un nombre eh? Legosi… _-¿me pregunto cómo se escribirá?… me gustaría saberlo- _pensó mientras escuchaba los pasos del ciervo regresar con cierta prisa, a lo que se apresuró a salir del baño, no quería que lo encontrara aun ahí adentro cuando se suponía ya habían terminado, entró en la habitación y la recorrió con la mirada notando que sus ropas blancas de esclavo no estaban en ningún lado, toco su cuello por inercia y noto que tampoco tenía el collar que lo marcaban como propiedad de alguien, ¿en qué momento se lo había quitado? ¿Fue en el momento que lavaba su espalda y su cuello? esa caricia lo había adormecido tanto que no noto que las manos de su amo habían retirado el collar de esclavo. El no tener ese collar era vía libre para que cualquier herbívoro tuviese el derecho de reclamarlo propio, matarlo o cosas peores, eso era aún peor que andar desnudo, mucho, mucho peor y no pudo evitar ponerse realmente muy nervioso

Louis finalmente entró a la habitación con varias prendas de ropas en las manos y las coloco todas sobre una de las repisas

-este de aquí será tu uniforme para cuando estés trabajando en la casa- Louis apuntó un conjunto de ropas bien dobladas, por lo que no se podía distinguir que eran exactamente

-este otro de aquí serán las elegantes para cuando necesite que vengas conmigo a algún lugar, son las ropas clásicas de gala para los sirvientes, sean estos esclavos o no, y esta otra será tu atuendo para dormir, por su puesto esta ropa será provisional, mañana vendrá un sastre a tomarte medidas para mandarte a hacer ropa más especializada a tu tamaño, por lo pronto puedes vestirte con las de dormir y si...usaras el futon- el venado rojo dijo eso y se apoyó en la pared de la entrada casi como esperando a que el lobo cavilase lo que acaba de pasar y esperaba que no se tardará mucho, en verdad moría de sueño

-que pasa lobo muévete, no tengo toda la noche!- le aventó la enorme toalla mientras se lo decía

-hai, Louis sama-

Legosi miro por unos momentos la toalla en sus manos y no se lo pensó mucho antes de comenzar a secar todo su cuerpo, se sentía extraño, todo... absolutamente todo parecía ser un sueño inverosímil, ficticio; estaba limpio, olía bien, secaba su pelaje que había quedado muy suave después del baño y tenía por sobre todas las cosas, ropas adecuadas para su trabajo de sirviente, no podía decir que era como un sueño porque eso sería el ser libre, pero este simple y único día estaba resultando ser mucho mejor que toda la vida que le había tocado llevar hasta ahora… aún cargaba con la espinita de que su amo le pidiese hacer algo sexual después de dejarlo tan limpio y presentable, pero en este momento con la agradable sensación en su piel, sentía que era algo más que simple inmundicia desechable, por primera vez se sentía como algo más, casi como una persona, casi…

el lobo gris noto que su pelaje seguía húmedo pero la toalla ya no podía hacer nada por ello, se dispuso a colocarse las ropas para dormir que su amo se había tomado la molestia en conseguir para el

-espera… - el lobo se detuvo en seco, si quizá fue muy pronto para sacar conclusiones, tal vez ahora sí se haría efectivo su castigo y tendría que pagarle a su amo con placeres sexuales, le era imposible no pensar así, con las experiencias que tenía y los malos recuerdos

-no olvides cepillarte todo el pelo, la cola también, está muy enmarañado, estoy seguro que no te lo has cepillado nunca, ¿no es verdad?-

-no Louis sama, en la granja de esclavos este tipo de cuidado se lo dan solo a las hembras que están por vender…- _o están por abusar…- _por su puesto eso último solo se lo pensó, jamás diría algo que molestara a su amo o peor, lo alentara a algo más

-¿es así? ya veo entonces, bueno, pero ya no estás en la granja de esclavos, y te bañaras para mi todos los días y todos los días acicalaras tu pelo y vestirás presentable en todo momento, ¿entendido?, lo último que quiero es un esclavo harapiento y apestoso que no se preocupa de su higiene personal-

Legosi tomo con precaución el cepillo corporal que Louis extendía para él

-Legosi¡ ¿entendido?-

-hai! Louis sama- Legosi aún no podía creer que ahora tenía nombre y tantas otras cosas, temía despertar en cualquier momento o peor aún, que esto se convirtiera en el próximo instante en una pesadilla.

El ciervo rojo cerró la distancia entre ambos y llevo una de sus manos castañas hacia el pelaje color crema del abdomen de Legosi

-se diligente y cumple con tus tareas y no recibirás maltrato alguno de mí, pero sobre todo, jamás me traiciones…- y la suave caricia se convirtió en un jalón que le provocaron al lobo un poco de dolor, apenas perceptible, pero el punto había quedado claro

-hai! Louis sama, yo soy su esclavo y le soy fiel, hasta que usted decida venderme o desecharme, yo le pertenezco-

La sonrisa irónica y ladina apareció de nuevo en el rostro del ciervo heredero, le hicieron cuestionarse cuánto valían realmente las palabras de un ser que jamás había conocido la libertad

-una... cosa más... Louis sama… yo… bueno, yo...- el venado levantó una ceja alentando al lobo a que le dijera lo que quería, odiaba ese balbuceo que el lobo solía tener cuando solicitaba algo, eso definitivamente igual tendría corregirlo en el futuro

-yo… bueno…- Legosi posó una de sus manos en su cuello desprovisto del siempre eterno collar de cuero que lo marcaban como esclavo propiedad de alguien

-por kami sama, solo dilo, ¿qué quieres?-

-mi collar, yo… bueno…-

-ah! ese podrido collar de esclavo, ya lo tiré, era desagradable y grotesco-

Legosi miro a verlo como si le acabase de decir que le cortarían los brazos porque no servían

-tranquilízate lobo, ya mande a pedir uno acorde con el logo de mi casa, debe llegar en un par de días... no pasara nada, mientras te mantengas dentro de la casa, así que relájate-

-ha… hai, Louis sama-

Sin decir nada más, el venado rojo abandonó la habitación, y Legosi siguiendo las instrucciones de su amo, sacó del closet el limpio futón y lo colocó sobre el piso, se sentó en medio y comenzó a cepillarse su enmarañado pelo corporal, era un poco doloroso porque nunca antes lo había hecho y su pelo sí que estaba enredado, pero gradualmente le fue cogiendo el truco y poco a poco perdió conciencia de lo que hacía, solo estaba en automático mientras cepillaba todo su pelaje.

habían sido demasiadas cosas para asimilar en un solo día, sabía que su vida sería otra completamente cuando fuera comprado, pero ni él mismo (y estaba seguro que ningún otro esclavo), comprendían la verdadera magnitud de tener un dueño que había pagado por ti, al menos no hasta que ocurría, y Legosi estaba seguro que si no fuera por el hecho de que llevaba ya tres días sin dormir, todo lo que había pasado hoy le hubiesen quitado el sueño totalmente, pero después de tomarse su tiempo para desenredar casi todo su pelo, apenas y tuvo fuerzas para ponerse el pantalón piyama que Louis sama había dejado para él y antes de darse cuenta estaba entrando en la fase primera de sueño, recostado sobre el suave futon, nunca había dormido tan cómodo, tan limpio, tan cálido y con tanto rondando por su mente

_-y al final, el amo nunca me dio mi castigo, prefirió asegurarse que daría una perfecta presentación para mañana y a partir de ahora… ¿me pregunto qué castigo es el que quería darme que tuvo que ser interrumpido por un profundo baño?… espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando… aunque si es así no puedo hacer nada más que aceptarlo...-_

Con esos pensamientos pululando en su mente el recién nombrado Legosi sucumbió al sueño profundo.

Por supuesto él nunca se imaginaria que para Louis, el supervisar su baño y el "enseñarle a hacerlo bien" había sido su castigo para él, bueno, él siendo un junior de la alta sociedad que alguien supervise como te bañas era una tremenda humillación suficiente, pero en este caso el venado rojo hasta lo había considerado necesario y educativo, esperaba que no hubieran muchas más cosas que necesitasen de un "castigo" similar, eso de estar educando esclavos no era lo suyo.

_Continuará…._

_Me está gustando mucho como va avanzando la historia, espero no estarme saliendo mucho de la forma de ser de los personajes, es que Legosi y Louis me encantan cuando interactúan juntos, son unos amores, xD_

_Por favor no olviden dejar su review, son el alimento de mi musa_

_atte: Kagome Nekko_


	3. Día de Jardinería

Disclaimer: ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, son propiedad de Paru Itagaki, yo solo descargo mi fanatismo con historias sobre ellos.

Siéntanse libres de leer y espero sus comentarios con entusiasmo. :3

**Capítulo 3**

**Dia de jardinería**

Se estaba acostumbrando a la rutina, su vida era tranquila y hasta agradable, en su cuello, un casi hermoso collar de cuero negro, nuevo y elegante, en el centro de este un logotipo en plata de un par de astas que lo marcaban como esclavo exclusivo del conglomerado de cuernos.

Llevaba ya cinco días así, el amo se levantaba muy temprano y exigía un desayuno que siempre estaba listo; Legosi había aprendido por las malas como le gustaba su café, cargado y a la vez dulce, sin leche, ni complementos; por la comida en cuestión jamás se quejaba, solo comía lo que sea que el lobo pusiera en la mesa, ya ni siquiera se tomaba la molestia de preguntar que era. Eso sí, todas las mañanas le daba un fuerte vistazo completo al lobo y siempre le preguntaba si se había bañado y si la ropa que portaba estaba limpia, y sinceramente para Legosi eso había sido lo más difícil de meter en su rutina ya que no estaba acostumbrado a eso, pero ahora tenía que hacerlo pues era una orden directa de su amo, también se sentía un poco extraño al tener todo un armario para guardar "su ropa" ropa exclusiva que se había mandado a hacer solo para él, y tenía de todo un poco, desde prendas casuales que aún no sabía cuándo se suponía iba a usar, hasta un set completo de cinco juegos de uniformes de mayordomo para toda la semana, y por supuesto, también unos más de los atuendo de mayordomo de gala como le había explicado el sastre, esos se usarían cuando su amo decidiera llevarlo consigo a alguna reunión, aunque claro, primero tendría que aprender la etiqueta adecuada para ello, así que intuía que esos trajes no los usaría pronto

esta mañana el ciervo se estaba tardando más tiempo del normal en salir de su habitación y Legosi ataviado en su siempre impoluto uniforme de mayordomo le esperaba impaciente en la cocina, usualmente su amo no tardaba tanto en despertar, Aoba y los pandas como siempre se habían llevado su parte de los alimentos a otra parte para comer tranquilos, Legosi se preguntó si acaso debería ir a llamarle a su amo… así que si, ...se sorprendió bastante al ver a su amo llegar vestido aún con el pijama de seda violeta aun puesto, cuando usualmente a estas horas ya vestía de manera elegante y refinada, Legosi trato de no mostrar ningún gesto de sorpresa pero probablemente no había logrado ya que el ciervo se tomó la molestia de explicarle el porqué

-hoy es sábado Legosi… no pienso ir a la oficina hasta media tarde- dijo mientras bostezaba con pereza y se sentaba a la mesa,

-por cierto Legosi, hoy debe llegar el equipo de jardinería, te pondrás el atuendo casual para ayudar a desyerbar o podar o lo que sea que la jardinera te pida hacer, ahí si yo no me meto, tu solo obedece lo que ella te diga y ya.

-hai, Louis sama-

después de servir la mesa para dos personas, el lobo se sentó junto con su amo y ambos desayunaron sin aparentes intenciones de conversación, siempre era así, usualmente porque el heredero del conglomerado de cuernos estaba siempre pensando en cosas del trabajo; pero hoy era diferente, tenía la mente despejada e incluso había tenido una buena noche de sueño, además hoy llegaba de visita su jardinera favorita, no pudo evitar sonreír ante esa idea, extrañaba a esa coneja, la semana pasada había estado muy ocupado y no pudo darse el lujo de ir a verla, mucho menos de arrastrarla a su alcoba…

-Legosi…-

-hai Louis sama-

-a partir de este lunes vendrá un mayordomo esclavo especializado en etiqueta, aprenderás a comportarte en público para estar a mi servicio cuando yo lo requiera, así que más te vale que aprendas bien-

-sí, Louis sama, lo haré-

a las 9 en punto como todos los sábados se pararon 3 camionetas en la entrada de la mansión y bajaron tanto esclavos como trabajadores herbívoros de diferentes especies dedicados a dar servicio de jardinería a grandes mansiones como esta, todos ya sabían que hacer e inmediatamente se dispersaron por toda la propiedad

Legosi ya lucía su conjunto de ropas "casuales" como su amo le había dicho; un pantalón de mezclilla muy cómodo y una playera celeste de manga corta y por supuesto su siempre presente collar negro con las astas de plata, cuando el lobo salió al patio se sintió bien al recibir los rayos del sol de manera directa, solo tenía oportunidad de salir de la enorme casa cuando sacaba la basura y aun así eran los pandas quienes se encargaban de llevarla hasta el portón de entrada que quedaba a casi un kilómetro de distancia, así que su contacto con el exterior realmente había sido mínimo; pero hoy no, hoy trabajaría afuera junto con los demás, y estaba entusiasmado por ello, solo esperaba que su condición de esclavo no le trajeran repercusiones innecesarias.

Legosi sonrío por lo bajo, que fácil era acostumbrarse a una vida sin maltrato, menos de una semana le había bastado para darse cuenta que el dolor y el sufrimiento constante que vivía día a día en la granja de esclavos era algo que no quería volver a experimentar nunca jamás, moriría antes de regresar a esa vida.

Se acercó con precaución a la pequeña coneja blanca que lucía un overol de mezclilla con el enorme logo de la empresa estampado en su pecho y en su gorra.

Escondiendo las garras y bajando todo lo posible su porte se preguntó qué debía decir para presentarse. El tontamente había albergado las esperanzas de que fuera su amo quien lo presentará, pero este le había dicho que regresaría a la cama un rato más antes de cualquier cosa y que él se encargara de proveer con servicio o alimentos a los trabajadores que llegarían, así que Legosi no le quedaba más remedio que presentarse solo,

-_pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo, kyaaaa! es un conejo muy pequeño, espero que no grite o me heche o peor, que piense que soy un carnívoro sin dueño y me mande a matar-_ el lobo gris empezó a sudar frío mientras veía a la coneja frente a él, que agachada se concentraba en desyerbar las flores frente a ella… pasó un minuto, dos… tres… y Legosi no sabía que hacer

-eeh… etooo…- murmuró al fin

-uhu? - la coneja escucho el balbuceo detrás de ella y volteó topándose de frente con un enorme lobo gris de aspecto imponente, era enorme, fácilmente el carnívoro más grande que había tenido la oportunidad de ver, al menos así de cerca, por instinto sus ojos se dirigieron con rapidez a su cuello, buscando el collar negro y a pesar de que ver el collar característico de los esclavos del conglomerado de cuernos en su cuello la calmó un poco, aun así los gritos de su instinto básico no dejaban de incordiarla…. ella odiaba eso de su cuerpo, pero como siempre, se logró controlar.

-ah! si, tu debes ser el lobo gris de quien me habló Louis san, perfecto… - ella se levantó y sacudió un poco sus manos contra el overol

-me dijo que por el día de hoy te tratara como a uno de mis empleados, así que eso haré… ¿cómo te llamas lobo?-

-eh?… Le… Legosi… mucho gusto, lady sama - no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, era la primera vez que daba el nombre que su amo le había puesto, se sentía raro pero a la vez era agradable, tener un nombre que poder ofrecer

La conejita emitió un murmullo de risa al escuchar la forma en que la había llamado, _lady sama_, tenía que admitir que era gracioso viniendo de un enorme lobo esclavo

-muy bien Legosi kun, yo soy Haru mucho gusto…-

-Ha… Haru… sama-

-oh por kami no!... no me digas Haru sama se siente rarísimo, además no eres mío…-

-cómo debería llamarla entonces?-

-solo Haru está bien-

-oh no, no, no, no… no podría, me castigaría por algo tan grosero como eso, Haru sama-

-mmm si, supongo que tienes razón, eres un esclavo después de todo- ella bajó su mirada un poco apenada, era como si no estuviera acostumbrada a tratar con esclavos, a pesar de que su empresa manejaba algunos para los trabajos pesados, pero no era ella quien trataba directamente con ellos, en lo personal prefería trabajar sola en su área.

-Louis san dijo que podía usarte como yo quiera, pero eres un lobo muy grande y mis pequeñas flores no soportarían a un enorme lobo como tú, creo que te reasignare al área de podado de árboles-

-lo que usted desee Haru sama-

la coneja empezó a caminar seguida de cerca por el lobo gris, Legosi noto lo realmente pequeña que era, su corazón empezó a latir con prisa, ¿que era este extraño sentimiento? las manos le empezaron a picar, por su cabeza solo pasaba el sentimiento de querer acariciar ese pelaje tan pulcro y tan blanco como la nube más blanca en el cielo, trago grueso y miró hacia cualquier otro lado intentando alejar esos extraños y tan incorrectos sentimientos, fuesen lo que fuesen.

Haru se detuvo a la entrada de la mansión, en la primera zona que era la que tenía los árboles para su poda, estaba dirigida por una cebra macho, lo vio ordenar con despecho y despotismo puro, a sus cinco esclavos, los cuales portaban bozales y restrictores de garras, unos guantes imposibles de quitar más que con llave, que terminaban en puntas chatas de metal que se aseguraban que el carnívoro en cuestión no podría cortar con sus garras ni por accidente. y Haru volvió a darle un buen vistazo al enorme y manso lobo gris a sus espaldas, una corazonada le hicieron darse cuenta que no encajaría en ese grupo ni de broma, era solo una intuición, pero si Louis lo tenía dentro de su casa sin restricciones y aun con todos sus dientes y garras, entonces definitivamente no podría enviarlo ahí

-mmm sabes que Legosi kun… creo que mejor si vendrás conmigo… me ayudarás a plantar unos árboles que tengo pendientes desde la semana pasada, si los dejo esperar más podría meterme en problemas-

-como usted desee Haru sama-

La mañana se pasó sin problemas, ni contratiempos, siguiendo siempre dócilmente las instrucciones de la coneja blanca, movía una planta de aquí para allá, hacia huecos con la pala e iba por el fertilizante a las camionetas… pero cerca del medio día en una de sus vueltas, se terminó topando de frente con la cebra del otro equipo de jardinería

-qué coño hace un lobo aquí! de donde te escapaste!- grito asustada la cebra

-yo… yo no..- con rapidez Legosi enseñó su cuello y apuntó directo a su collar con el logo de cuernos en el

-ah! carajo! ya me había asustado!- la cebra de ceño furioso, le hecho un buen vistazo de arriba a abajo

-por kami sama, Louis sí que tiene huevos en mantener a un carnívoro tan grande sin bozal ni guantes… mmm, bueno, es su maldito problema si quiere ser devorado por estúpido, mientras a mí me paguen me dan igual sus fetiches-

Legosi casi tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reclamar, el jamás le haría eso a su amo, menos a un amo tan amable como Louis sama, pero claro que no podía, ni debía decir absolutamente nada

-ja! ya puedo verlo en la portada del periodico! el primogénito del conglomerado cuernos devorado en su propia casa a manos del enorme esclavo lobo gris que tenía bajo su posesión, jajaja- la cebra hizo el ademán como si apuntará un gran cartel inexistente

Legosi solo bajó la cabeza y aguantó los insultos a él y a su amo; él era un simple esclavo, gritarle a un herbívoro sin importar los motivos era merecedor de un castigo, uno severo

-si fuera por mi lobito… te mandaría a quitar todos los dientes y las garras de tajo, no creo que ni un bozal ni unos guantes te soporten-

Muy en el fondo Legosi agradeció no haber sido comprado por esta cebra, el respeto por su amo subió al menos un par de puntos solo con esa conversación unilateral

-por kami sama Kasuma chan! deja de molestar a los esclavos de otros, ¿no te bastan con maltratar a tus cinco esclavos?, por la forma en que los tratas el que amanecerá destazado en su propia casa serás tú algún día- la cebra miro molesto a la coneja blanca, trabajaban para la misma empresa y usualmente iban a los mismo encargos la mayoría de las veces, pero no se soportaban,

-keh! que sabrá una coneja que no ha tenido los huevos de comprarse nunca un esclavo-

-no necesito mano de obra barata, puedo hacer mi trabajo por mí misma a diferencia de otros-

-pues claro, tu solo riegas flores, ni siquiera sé porque sigues trabajando con nosotros si tu trabajo es tan insignificante como tú, de seguro es porque te follas al jefe ¿verdad? co-ne-ja...- si había alguien que podía hacer sonar una palabra común como si fuera un insulto ese era esta cebra, y Haru estaba realmente muy cabreada, nunca respondía a sus provocaciones, pero no soportaba que insultaran a Louis y por algún extraño motivo este lobo que la había estado ayudando toda la mañana le había caído lo suficientemente bien como para que también le ofendieran sus desprecios, y acusaciones sin sentido, pero ella era una hembra de raza pequeña, e incluso entre su raza, ella era más pequeña que el promedio, así que había aprendido a defenderse solo con palabras

-cada quien sus fetiches Kasuma, al menos a mí se me dan los herbívoros, pero a ti te dan cinco esclavos carnívoros a la vez, por eso los tienes tan restringidos ¿no es así?, porque de otra manera ellos simplemente te comerían aunque eso les costara la vida, pobre de ti "Kasubaka" en verdad te compadezco-

esa había sido la gota que reboso el vaso, ambos siempre tenían encontrones de palabras y casi siempre terminaban en "empates" o en situaciones poco ortodoxas en donde eran detenidos por sus otros compañeros de trabajo, pero esta vez Kasuma venia mucho más enojado que de costumbre, porque de hecho, si… había tenido problemas con uno de sus esclavos justamente esa mañana, había abusado tanto de él que este había intentado regresarle el golpe, por supuesto el esclavo en cuestión había sido confinado a encierro de castigo y su sentencia aún estaba en proceso, pero fue justo por eso, que lo que la coneja le dijo le hicieron recordar la rabia reciente, así que no lo soporto más y su cuerpo reacciono solo. Lanzó un golpe directo a la cara blanca y bonita de la coneja fastidiosa frente a él, fue solo un segundo que perdió el control pero fue suficiente… el golpe ya había volado

Haru se asustó, había visto claramente como Kasuma levantaba la mano en puño para golpearla y se tapó la cara lo más rápido que pudo, pero el golpe nunca llegó, aunque si lo escucho… abrió los ojos y lo que vio frente a él fue al lobo gris encorvado, escondiendo su cara entre sus brazos, era él quien había recibido el golpe en uno de sus hombros

-qué demonios! maldito esclavo idiota, y lanzo otro golpe y otro más y Legosi sólo se quedó él la misma posición recibiendo toda la ira de la cebra, sus golpes eran fuertes y sentía que le harían perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, pero no podía permitir que la ira de la cebra llegará hacia la amable coneja que lo había tratado casi como a un igual durante toda la mañana, aunque fuera algo ficticio por su puesto, aun así… aun así… definitivamente si no fuera esclavo de Louis sama, hubiese deseado serlo de esta coneja blanca tan amable, así que soportaría por ella, y por Louis también, el explícitamente le había dicho que era a la coneja a quien tenía que servir como si fuera el mismo... y eso haría, así que cerró los ojos, apoyó mejor las piernas y soporto el dolor de los golpes en su hombro y en su costado

-basta Kasuma! que coño te pasa! Legosi no es uno de tus esclavos, harás enojar a Louis sama!- ella gritaba, pero no le escuchaba, la cebra seguía desatando toda su frustración contra ese enorme lobo gris, hasta que finalmente se detuvo abruptamente

-déjame maldito panda!, le partiré todo el hocico a este maldito lobo entrometido! maldito esclavo, si fueras mío te enviará al matadero justo ahora!-

-basta Kasuma, ni es tu esclavo, ni tienes el derecho de pedir castigo para él, especialmente cuando no ha hecho nada-

-nada! se interpuso en mi camino! eso es grave para un esclavo! una falta grave- la cebra miro con desprecio al lobo quien no le sostenía la mirada, resignado mirando al piso, mientras Gouhin lo veía a él y a la coneja como preguntando que había pasado

-por entrometerse en tu camino? eres un estúpido Kasuma, si Legosi no se hubiese puesto enfrente me hubieras golpeado! eso es aún más grave, maldita cebra idiota!, esto voy a reportarlo! Y espero que te despidan finalmente!-

-grraaaa! - la cebra pataleo y grito dentro del agarre del panda, estaba furioso y quería golpear a esa conejita blanca hasta que su pelaje se tornase rojo

-pero qué coño está pasando aquí!- la imponente y fuerte voz de Louis sama resonó por todo el lugar, paralizando a la cebra y atrayendo la mirada de todos los presentes que se habían acercado a ver la pelea

-tu maldito esclavo estúpido me provoco!- Louis miro a Legosi quien a lado de Haru miraba al piso sin decir nada

-eso es mentira Kasuma! Legosi solo me defendió de tu agresión maldita cebra manipuladora!- entonces la mirada de Louis giro a ver a Haru quien parecía estar parada justo detrás de Legosi, si, definitivamente el lobo estaba en medio de ambos herbívoros

-Gouhin que demonios paso realmente?- preguntó con fuerza en su voz, pero manteniendo siempre el porte del señor de la casa

-me disculpo Louis sama!, cuando yo llegue Kasuma ya estaba golpeando al esclavo-

-golpeando a MI esclavo querrás decir-

-sí mi señor-

-Haru, Legosi, alguno de ustedes fue agresivo hacia Kasuma?-

Entonces Haru salió de la protección que el lobo seguía brindándole inconscientemente y caminó varios pasos en dirección hacia Louis y hacia un restringido Kasuma

-solo yo!, el estúpido de Kasuma no dejaba de decirle cosas a Legosi sobre cómo te comería en un descuido y yo no lo soporte y le dije que era a él a quien comerían sus esclavos, porque es un déspota y un idiota, y el principito no soporto que una simple coneja enana se atreviera a insultarlo así que intento pegarme, por supuesto que Legosi no lo permitió y se puso en medio-

-Legosi… ¿es así?- el lobo solo asintió en su lugar

-devolvió el golpe?- esta vez Louis pregunto tanto a Haru como Gouhin-

-NO- contestaron los dos al mismo unísono, entonces los ojos castaños se dirigieron a un más calmado Kasuma

-¿Kasuma?-

-... no…- contestó la cebra de mala gana

Eso alivió mucho a Louis, no importaba el motivo, que un esclavo recurrirse a la violencia contra un herbívoro era imperdonable, pero ponerse en medio para defender a otro herbívoro, eso no era ilegal, así como tampoco era ilegal pegarle a un esclavo incluso por simple placer

-Entonces todo está bien… Kasuma retírate por favor, tú y tu grupo de trabajadores quedan vetados de mi casa por dañar mi propiedad…-

-que! pero yo!-

\- lárgate ahora Kasuma antes de que decida que fue una agresión directa hacia una compañera herbívora femenina y de raza más pequeña y seria mi palabra contra la tuya…- la cebra abrió mucho los ojos y la fuerza se le fue de las extremidades, era como si por primera vez viera que estaba hablando con el heredero del conglomerado de cuernos

-yo… me disculpo mucho Louis sama no fue mi intención, fue solo una tonta discusión entre la coneja y yo, solo… solo una discusión entre compañeros trabajadores, ¿no?- quiso buscar el apoyo en la coneja blanca, pero esta no hizo ni el intento ni por mirarlo, ni apoyar los disparates que este decía para zafarse

-dañaste una de mis posiciones Kasuma! golpear al esclavo de otro herbívoro por simple placer y sin el permiso de este, es el equivalente exacto a golpear mi auto o romper alguna de mis cosas, ¿acaso quieres que te cobre lo que costó mi esclavo? míralo bien, un enorme lobo gris, educado y mansito, que conserva sus garras y colmillos, es casi una pieza de colección, cuesta un dinero que tú no tienes, así que lárgate antes de que te meta una demanda legal-

-de… ¿demanda legal?... yo…- la cebra se quedó pasmada unos segundos y miro a su alrededor, habían testigos herbívoros que podrían testificar en su contra y aun si no lo hicieran el hijo primogénito del conglomerado de cuernos tenía un poder político muy fuerte, y ¿quién era él?, nadie, no era más que un simple jardinero que se ganaba la vida podando mansiones ajenas, no vivía mal, de hecho había podido comprar cinco esclavos para poder ganar aún más en su trabajo pero eso no se comparaba ni de cerca a lo que era este venado rojo

-me disculpo mucho Louis sama, no debí golpear a su esclavo, y yo… me retiro, por favor, reconsidere lo de romper el contrato con nosotros, fue solo una torpeza mía que no volverá a pasar- la cebra hizo una apenada reverencia y retrocedió dócil.

El venado no dejo de mirarlo con despecho y autoridad absolutas -lo considerare, por el momento retírate, no necesitare de tus servicios por lo que resta del día, ni de este mes-

La cebra hizo un gesto desagradable pero no dijo nada, solo se metió a su camioneta y condujo hasta donde sus esclavos seguían podando y talando las ramas de los árboles y les chiflo para que estos se subieran al vehículo, todos obedecieron de inmediato y en pocos minutos Kasuma había abandonado la mansión del conglomerado de cuernos.

Los otros jardineros que habían estado observando toda la escena miraron al ciervo que en estos momentos se veía imponente parado en la parte alta de las escaleras de la entrada, como todo un señor, un príncipe heredero…

-los demás pueden regresar a sus labores, por supuesto espero puedan suplir al menos por esta ocasión el trabajo que Kasuma debía realizar-

-sí señor- contestaron los demás al unísono, excepto Haru, Legosi y Gouhin

-y ustedes dos, Haru, Legosi, vengan conmigo-

-hai Louis sama- contestó el lobo, aunque la coneja no dijo nada igual siguió al ciervo al interior de la mansión

.

.

Continuara: si ya se que me tarde muchísimo en actualizar, pero fue por varios motivos, en parte porque se me atravesó un onne shot de un lemon puro y duro de Legosi y Louis, si quieren pasar a leerlo, es rate M yaoi jejeje *w* se llama **BAILE DE MASCARAS**, lo escribí con mucho amor y muy muy horny xD

Segundo porque tuve problemas con mi trabajo, y tercero porque la cuarentena nos quito muchos la ganas de muchas cosas, pero ahora ya estoy de vuelta con esta historia,

Espero que disfruten e capi y si les gusto no olviden dejar su review, son el alimento de mi musa,

_Atte: Kagome Nekko_


End file.
